


Daisy Proudfoot's view of the Master Baggins Adventure

by Aggressive_Pillow



Series: The Outsiders POV [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, BIG BAD WARGS, Bilbo the hero, Implied Bard the Bowman/Thranduil, Kili and Fili love their Uncle Bilbo, M/M, Mutual Pining, Overdramatic Thorin Oakenshield, POV Outsider, Pining idiots as always, Well except in the shire, but that'll change, taking dwarven lore and running of with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aggressive_Pillow/pseuds/Aggressive_Pillow
Summary: "It seemed that to everyone in Arda Bilbo was an important person, they respected and praised him… And the hobbits? His own race, his own family? They had treated him like a outcast, liking his money, but not his strange quirks. And now he saved them from certain death and led them to a new life, taking all the burdens upon him. For people that barley had tolerated him.Her stomach was churning with guilt and shame."Orcs invaded the Shire. But Bilbo Baggins is there to save them.





	1. Not Proper

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so english is not my mothertongue, and this is my very first fanfic written in it. Please go easy on me with spelling and grammer mistakes."  
> Part 2 will be up soon."  
> Enjoy!

Daisy Proudfoot was a perfectly respectable hobbit. She was not married yet, but she was still young and also wealthy, so that shouldn't be a problem. Yes, the life of Daisy Proudfoot was an easy one.  
Then the news of an attack near hobbiton spread. Apparently, a pack of orcs tried to kill Amalia Boffin and few of her children, when they went to collect some mushrooms. Daisy met her a couple of days later over tea. And Amalia told her, that she was sure she would have died, if it would not have been for “Mad Baggins”. She said, that he launched through the bushes to help them, drawn near by the noise. He told them to close their eyes, and all they heard was the screams of the orcs. When there was no longer a orc that could scream, he led them away and only asked them to open their eyes again, when the corpses where no longer in sight. And as they looked at him there were dark stains of orc blood on the white chain mail he wore and on his sword. And then they noticed the large gash on his right arm, but he kept grinning at them and told them everything was alright now.  
Amalia took a deep breath. “He may not be respectable, but that saved the life of my children...”

-.-

Winter came and the Brandywine froze over. Everyone old enough was horribly reminded of fell winter. They holed up in their smials, enough food and firewood for the entire winter. But then a raven, a giant black creature, reached bag end. It was no ordinary raven, it was a dwarven raven from Ered Luin. And the next day, master Baggins called all hobbits together at the marketplace of Hobbiton. Daisy Proudfoot was one of the few that were huddled together in the cold.  
“My dear fellow hobbits, I am afraid I have bad news. As you know, the brandywine has frozen over. But it seems wolves won’t be our only problem. The dwarves have sent word, a lot of orcs have been seen. And they’re heading straight to the shire.”  
A lot of horrified gasps followed his words.  
“I am sorry to say this, but we must leave the shire imminently.”  
All hell broke loose after this,  
“What do you mean?! We can’t just leave our home!”  
“Why are you so sure about this?!”

“Why don't we stay and fight?!”  
After this scream from Mirabella Took everyone was silent again. Bilbo Baggins sighed and suddenly there was so much pain in his eyes that it scared Daisy.  
“I have been at more than one battlefield, Mirabella. I have seen an orc army. And we don't stand a single chance against the one that is coming. Not even with aid from the elves AND the dwarves.”  
He turned around and started to leave.  
“I will pack up and leave before the sun rises again. Everyone who is coming with me I will protect and lead to a new home. Everyone who stays… I have warned you.”  
The crowd was silent. Till Amalia Boffin, the only one that actually met a orc, spoke:  
“I will come with you. I trust you.”

-.-

Word spread fast to the ones that didn't bothered to attend. There was a lot of discussion, but the majority of the hobbits decided to leave the shire. The small minority didn’t want to be left alone, so they also followed suit. They packed up they're carts and met at bag end the same evening and left.  
And left behind their home, left behind their history, left behind their old life.

-.-  
Daisy will never forget the day she first saw Rivendell. The architecture and the gardens were simply breathtaking. And she would also never forget the moment Lord Elrond and Master Baggins met again. They only arrived, when two elves and a guard stormed out. They warmly greeted their Leader and the younger one, Glorfidel as she would later learn, embraced him like an old friend. They talked, to silent for her to hear, but asylum was granted almost immediately. All the elves treated Bilbo with great honor, so completely different than the hobbits when he came back to the shire.  
Daisy felt ashamed.

-.-

They couldn’t stay in Rivendell forever. There was no work for them, and while Elrond never mentioned their departure, the hobbits felt restless. They needed their own house, garden and field to care for. As they told Bilbo Baggins this, he put his pipe away and thought for a moment. Then he announced:  
“I know a place, where they are in need for farmers… And I am almost sure they could help us to reclaim the shire.”  
So they said farewell to Rivendell and traveled across the misty mountains with a few elven guards for protection.

-.-

They camped at a river, and a lot of the hobbits used this chance to bathe and wash their clothes. Master Baggins had said it would be the last possibility before they were going to cross the dangerous Misty Mountains. Daisy was currently washing her second skirt, when they heard the sound of horses arriving. They turned around and saw a few dwarves, apparently merchants, approaching them. They shouted:  
“Greetings! What is such a big group of halflings doing here?”  
Daisy and her fellow hobbits bristled at the nickname. But before anyone could say anything, Master Baggins, seated under the shadow of an old oak tree, sighed, shook his head and shouted back:  
“You dwarves never learn! Halfling is a grave insult to a hobbit! I don’t call you mining goblins, do I?”  
The Merchants came closer. They seemed even more confused, but said, nonetheless:  
“You still haven’t answered our Question...”  
“Well, how about we trade? Tell me your story, and I will tell you mine.”  
The dwarves agreed and so they learned they were indeed merchants from the iron hills and were heading to a newly reclaimed kingdom across the Misty Mountains. Bilbo smiled, most of him still hidden by the shadows.  
“He’ll be pleased the mountain fills again...”  
he muttered quietly, more to himself than anyone.  
Having finished their story, the dwarves demanded to hear theirs, so Master Baggins told them what happed to their homeland.  
“I’m sorry for your loss… But why are you out here? And why are you guarded by elves?”  
asked one them. Said Elves where currently resting in the grass, not bothered by their conversation, but their swords where nearby, ready for emergency.  
“We're too heading to the Erebor. Or rather, the desolation of Smaug.”  
The dwarves petrified at these words.  
“How do you know of this place?! It’s so far from your homeland! Did the elves tell you?!”  
they demanded to hear. A low chuckle escaped Bilbo.  
“No, Master Dwarf. There was no need for Lord Elrond telling me, because I already knew.”  
He said as he finally stepped out of the shadow. “I’ve been there after all.”  
The dwarves stared at the weapon Bilbo carried and were flabbergasted already, but then the hobbit shifted and the white chain mail he wore underneath could be seen.  
“Mithril!”  
the dwarves gasped.  
“By my beard! You’re the burglar!”  
one of them called out. Master Baggins, seemingly not pleased with this nickname muttered something that sounded suspiciously like “perfectly respectable, thank you very much” and “dratted wizard”.  
“A burglar?”  
the Daisy asked, before she could stop herself. She couldn’t believe that the master of Bag End should be a mere thief.  
“He is one of the legendary companions of King Thorin, who set our to reclaim the mountain from the terrible dragon!”  
a merchant exclaimed exited.  
“And he saved the king’s life twice from the defiler!”  
another one chimed in.  
“He riddled with the dragon and freed the company from the elven king’s dungeons!”  
“He is a HERO!”  
As the dwarves cheered, Daisy suddenly felt cold again. It seemed that to everyone in Arda Bilbo was an important person, they respected and praised him… And the hobbits? His own race, his own family? They had treated him like a outcast, liking his money, but not his strange quirks. And now he saved them from certain death and led them to a new life, taking all the burdens upon him. For people that barley had tolerated him.  
Her stomach was churning with guilt and shame.

-.-

The passage over the Misty Mountains was by no means easy, but the dwarven merchants, still completely fascinated with their hobbit leader, and the elven guards, helped a lot. One evening they sat in a cave, huddled together for warmth around a small fire. But their spirits were high, having nearly passed the difficult part. However, when Bilbo came in from cleaning the dishes with snow, he sat down at a place where he could see the whole cave, and drew his sword, starring at the blade. One of the younger dwarves spoke up and asked him about his strange behavior.  
“Well… I’m a bit reminded of my last journey and just want to make sure we won’t fall into goblin town again.”  
Now all of the merchants and the hobbit children immediately crowded around him and demanded a story. Master Baggins only chuckled.  
“When we passed the Misty Mountains that time, we were unlucky enough to get into a thunder battle of the stone giants.”  
A lot of “ooohs” and “aaaahs” could be heard.  
“So the legends are true!”  
“Yes, indeed, they are. Now, when it started, half of the company, including me, were still on one of the giants knees...”  
the hobbit begun and told a catching tale of their epic escape out of goblin town. And everyone was listening, even the adult hobbits. The dwarves didn’t seem to doubt the story a little bit, which got Daisy thinking. In the shire, they were always convinced that “Mad Baggins Tales” were nothing more than a fairy tale for the little ones. But now she really believed this adventurous tale, as she had seen the road and witnessed the respect the other races paid Bilbo. And, well, sitting in a cave and not in a cozy hobbit hole made it seem just so more realer.  
“As I found my way miraculously through the labyrinth of the caves, I saw the company running from the orcs, having killed their king. I ran after them and as we were again reunited, we barely hade a moment to catch our breath. Because then, the pale orc attacked. The company climbed up the trees, and as the beasts, known as wargs, made these trees fall, they jumped from one to another till they reached the dead end at the cliff. But we would not let mere wargs conquer us! The wizard lit a pine cone and threw it, passing more fiery cones down to the company. Kili, now prince of Erebor and master of archery, managed to light more than ten wargs, I belive! But then our luck wore out. The tree started to fall. Azog then came forward, what was a shock to as all! He was believed dead after all, brought down by losing an arm through Thorin! But to the king it must have been terrible, his father was brought down by this orc after all. He stood up on the flaming tree and charged majestically at his arch enemy. It was like watching a hero from ancient times...”  
Bilbo trailed of, and as the dwarves asked what happened after that, the hobbit children shook their little heads and told them that Master Baggins never went further in the story.  
“But he likes to smoke a pipe afterwards! And then he just stares in the sky. It’s a bit weird, but his tales are really awesome!””  
A booming laughter from the entrance filled the cave at this.  
“So yer leaving the best parts out? Burglar, I’m disappointed! This hobbit has thrown himself in front of an orc blade to save our king, ya know!”  
Bilbo’s head snapped up at that. And his face filled with recognition and joy. Earnest joy, something Daisy never had seen on him before.  
“Dwalin!”  
And he sounded so utter and completely happy, so unlike his polite greetings back in the shire.  
“But why are you here? Shouldn't you be protecting Thorin or something like that?”  
“Hah! Thorin can protect himself good enough! And besides I am fulfilling a far more important task. Looking after the two menaces of Erebor and making sure they don’t kill themselves by accident! Or anyone else… ”  
There was surprise on Master Baggins face and he was nearly crying of joy. He whispers:  
“The boys are here?”  
“They indeed-” the bald dwarf, which Bilbo called Dwalin, begun, before he was interrupted by two shouts.  
“UNCLE BILBO!”  
is all the warning the hobbit got, before two blurs of dwarf flung themselves at him. They went down as a tangle of limbs and for the first time Daisy heard Bilbo’s earnest laughter. And she kinda liked it. True, the behavior of “Mad Baggins” wasn’t entirely proper, but she found that she didn’t care.  
“Boys! Kili, is that a proper beard I see there? And yes, Fili, these new beads are lovely! Ah, watch the knives, you porcupine-dwarf!”  
The merry meeting was interrupted by a loud thud. All eyes turned to the source of the voice. One dwarven merchant was there on the floor, and the one next to him looked like he was also close to fainting.  
“The princes of mighty Erebor-”  
he choked out.  
“The legendary fighter Dwalin Fundinson-”.  
Bilbo shook off the two dwarfs, apparently PRINCES, and huddled over to the unconscious dwarf.  
“Hey are you alright? Thank Yavanna for your thick skulls… Dwalin, could you help me to prop him up? The legs should be higher than the head... ” he muttered, and the dwarf, who looked like the personification of the word “kill”, helped their fussy leader as asked, assisting without questioning.  
And all Daisy could think was: Holy Butterfly, Master Baggins basically adopted two royal heroes-

.,.

Apparently the two princes and the warrior, who was the fricking Captain of Guard in the Kingdom of Erebor, heard of hobbits traveling near the mountains and speed up their journey back home from another dwarven kingdom.  
“We just knew that it had to be Bilbo! Our burglar is quite the adventurer!”  
At the word “burglar” said hobbit tensed.  
“So it WAS you, who spread that horrible title. How many times did I tell you I am not a burglar?!”  
he scolded the princes like little fauntlings.  
“But Uncle Bilbo! You stole from Thranduil after all!”  
“Only a bunch of empty barrels! And that was to save your sorry asses!”  
“And Smaug?”  
“I never actually stole from him. And if I had, it would have been to take back what was never his.”  
the two dwarves grumbled. Bilbo only answered with a smug smirk, but then the dwarf called Dwalin cut in.  
“Bilbo. We excepted to find you here. But the entire Shire adventuring? I believe you said that your race didn’t really liked to travel far?”  
Master Baggins instantly slumped, and he told them their story.  
“Ered Luin didn’t send help?!”  
the bald dwarf barked out. At this, one young Took fellow just couldn’t hold it anymore.  
“Why would they?”  
he burst out. The eyes of all dwarves settled on him. While he was seemingly uncomfortable, one of them answered.  
“Because, Master Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins is a hero to all dwarves and is named dwarf friend. And friends should come to aid.”  
Daisy couldn’t believe it. Their leader basically had the whole dwarven race -and the elves, don’t forget the elves- backing him up and aiding him and he still had let them treating him like crap. She felt even more horrible than before.  
“They would have come to aid. But that wouldn’t have been enough. They send me a raven, and apparently it’s an orc army nearly as strong as the one from the battle of five armies. Our only choice was to flee… And then I remembered that the desolation of Smaug is definitely not gone and, well, if someone can make everything bloom, it’s a hobbit.”  
“You are coming back to Erebor?”  
the younger Prince asked with sparkles in his eyes.  
“I don’t know, I just wanted to help all… Would I be welcomed there Kili? Would I?”  
and he sounded hurt, so full of sorrow, it nearly made Daisy’s heart burst. But there was a faint bit of hope in his voice, a shimmer of hope.  
“Of course you would! We all hoped you would come back one day...”,


	2. A unexpected Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrandy and Bardy and Diplomacy, oh my!  
> Also, enter majestic entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the positive reviews! Because of them, I couldn't help it, your getting a new chapter earlier than planned, despite the fact I should really do other things...

They reached the Greenwood, now freed from the sickness that had once fallen upon him. As they entered the great realm of the twig king, as Kili liked to call him, they were enchanted. If Rivendell was breathtaking, than the Woodland Realm was filling her up with energy, magic pulsing through her veins.  
As they were lead through the great halls, something extraordinary happened. For once, no hobbit was talking. There was no gossip, no polite bickering or jabbing, no, absolute silence. They reached Thranduil on his giant wooden throne, and Bilbo climbed up to him, while the rest stayed on a lower platform.  
“Bilbo Baggins from the Shire. What brings you and your kin to my Realm?”  
“We merely ask for the a safe passage, for we no longer have a home and seek a new one near the lonely mountain.”  
The king raised a perfect eyebrow at that.  
“You seek to go back to the kingdom of Erebor?”  
“We indeed do.”  
Thranduil stared at him, but their leader stood confident and proud, not faltering a bit.  
“You surprise and impress me again, Bilbo Baggins from the Shire. But are you sure about your safety and welcome in this kingdom?”  
At this the two dwarven princes traveling with them burst through the great door and practically screamed:  
“You bet he is!”  
“We’re sorry, majesty, we tried to stop them, but-”  
the exasperate looking guards coming in behind them huffed, but the King dismissed them with a single gesture.  
He spared a long look at their big party again, and after a while he just spoke:  
“Very well. If that is what you wish, Master Baggins, you will receive protection till the end of my realm. But if you ever need help, or discover that the… hospitality of the dwarves is not to your liking, do not hesitate to call for the aid of the woodland elves.”  
Kili and Fili looked extremely offended, and the situation was about to escalate, but then a hidden door crept open.  
“Hey darling, have you seen my new cloak? I think the last ti-”  
The men trailing out of the door stopped abruptly when he saw their, well, not really small, gathering. Then he caught himself again, and a smile bloomed on his face.  
“Well, if that ain’t Bilbo Baggins!”  
Honestly, did everyone in Arda knew their leader? Daisy was slightly concerned.  
Then she looked at Thranduil and nearly burst out laughing. Suddenly, all majestic attitude was gone, and, holy weed, was that a blush?  
“Bard! Oh, it is wonderful to see you! How are you doing? The children?”  
“Well, the whole king thing is a bit much to manage, but otherwise great. My family also. Tilda is excelling in archery! She will be better than I in a few years for sure.”  
The man – Wait, was he also a king? What was it with Bilbo Baggins and Royalty? - chuckled.  
“Oh that’s wonderful! She was always a fast learning one, wasn’t she? But, Bard, may I be so bold and say that I didn’t expect to meet you here?”  
“Uhm… hah… well… I am here because of… ah… Diplomatic visit! Exactly!”  
Daisy didn’t believe him even a little bit.

-.-

Shortly before they would have reached Laketown, it happened. Everyone was in good mood and quickly chatting away, the dwarven merchants and the hobbits bounding. Daisy met a particularly nice dwarf, called Sorun. She really liked him, maybe she would wave him a flower crown someday… Blushing she turned away. That was when she heard the howl. All dwarves, Thranduil’s elven guards and Bilbo instantly went rigid. Sorun whispered:  
“Wargs...”  
The hobbits immediately panicked, and the more experienced travelers were really worried. She heard curses and:  
“Why are they so near the lake?”  
The muttering and panicking got louder and louder, till there was a yell.  
“Calm down, damnit!”  
Bilbo Baggins stood on his cart, glaring at them angry and disappointed.  
“Okay, here is what were gonna do...”

-.-

Daisy shifted uneasily the wood she clanged to scratching her belly. She stared down at the abandoned carts from her spot in her tree. She looked around, but couldn’t really make out anyone, the bright clothing hidden by the thick spruce branches. The smoke from the fire where they burned some branches made her eyes water, but she knew it was necessary so the wargs wouldn’t smell them. Speaking of the beasts, the first arrived at the carts, having an incredibly ugly creature riding it, what Daisy assumed to be a orc. More and more arrived. Besides her, she heard shuffling. Master Baggins had drawn his sword and starred at some trees near them. She squinted her eyes, but she couldn’t make out anything. Then, two pairs of eyes appeared. Kili and Fili she realized. Bilbo nodded, and the next thing Daisy knew was arrows raining down at the wargs and orcs, killing a lot of them instantly. The surviving ones imminently looked up at the trees, only to find dwarves, elves and one hobbit falling down at them, swords drawn and swiftly killing. This was the first time Daisy ever saw real fighting, and she found herself in awe of the trio of Fili, Dwalin and Bilbo. Kili must still be in the trees, taking out arriving enemies with his arrows. But these three… they danced a deadly choreography, perfect communication without speaking. Dwalin, pure strength and skill, killing steadily every enemy that approached him. Fili, swift and daring, taking care of Dwalin’s back. And finally, Bilbo Baggins, fast and mobile, like a stinging bee, retreating in the safe zone between Fili and Dwalin every now and then. The fight lasted, and while their fighters were already exhausted, the orcs and wargs kept coming. They didn’t even spare a glance at their dead comrades, eyes trained on Bilbo Baggins small figure. That was not a simple raid, she realized. They wanted the hobbit, and they wanted him at any cost. She looked down again and found their defenders pushed back to the center of the camp, back to the carts. Bilbo looked conflicted.  
“Dwalin!” he shouted. “We can’t hold out! We have to flee!”  
The bald dwarf looked around him, at the high forest and at the steady stream of enemies and grunted:  
“Alright everyone! We are retreating! Up the trees!”  
They fought their way to the trees, in small teams, some keeping the enemies away while the others climbed up and once reached their destination, they helped defending the rest to get up too.  
Bilbo appeared besides her.  
“Jump!” He ordered them. “Jump from tree to tree. We have to get away from here!”  
Being deadly afraid, the hobbits followed his orders without asking. Luckily, the forest was thick and the branches were strong, allowing then to nearly walk from tree to tree. When she finally thought everything might be okay, they reached the end of the forest. They quickly hid in the trees, because while the orcs may have lost them during their escape, they still surrounded the whole forest, making it impossible to flee. But the wargs noses were still confused due to the smoke, so they were safe here first.  
That was, until the small Rose Proudfoot slipped from her log and fell down. Daisy knew she couldn’t survive a fall from this height. She knew. She knew she had to do something. But she couldn’t move, being completely shell-shocked. But then a small figure from one of the lowest branches jumped, catching the small fauntling and shielding her from the impact with his own body.  
Daisy was speechless. Once again, for probably the 100th time, Bilbo Baggins managed to do what everyone else couldn’t. Like a true hero he stood between the enemy and the child, sword drawn and ready to protect.  
Then, the wargs attacked. Imminently, Bilbo was joined by dwarves and elves at the ground and the fight engaged once again. The hobbits hurried to get the little Rose up again.  
“She is safe!”  
a young Took called out. Bilbo, being slightly separated from the rest, fighting on the edge of the battlefield, turned around at this and let his guard down one second. Which had fatal causes. Daisy saw the giant sword swinging down to their leader’s neck and screamed with all she had:  
“WATCH OUT!”  
But she knew it was too late. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see this, despite being disgusted by how weak she was. But instead of the horrible sound of flesh being torn, she heard the metallic clash of swords banging together. She opened her eyes again and saw a tall dwarf having pushed Bilbo out of the way and stopped the blow. He wore a richly decorated armor underneath a luxurious fur coat with black hair swinging behind him and – Yavanna’s hoe, was that a crown on his head?!


	3. Lucky, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES IT IS THE FINAL CHAPTER!  
> I am very sorry it took so long, but I was really busy.  
> Then I got sick and got time to write. Yay!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> (this is a hellish ride between angst and crack. Oh and some fluff. For mending our poor broken hearts every time after rewatching BOFTA)

Daisy sat on her family's cart, wrapped in a blanket and found herself blankly starring at the centre of the clearing, where one majestic dwarf king was holding the hand of a certain brave hobbit, which was knocked unconscious while being saved. Was that bad manners? She didn’t know, but she suspected. But the king wasn’t alone in his fretting. There was an entire dwarven army, the same one, that, called by a raven their unconscious leader send, drove off the orcs and saved them, anxiously watching the small hero. Speaking of whom, their fellow hobbit groaned and moved, showing sights of waking up. Everyone in the clearing peeked up instantly. Daisy could have sworn that even the birds stopped chirping.

“...“

Suddenly, Bilbo shot up, crying out: “NO! It’s a trap! DON’T, THORIN! DON’T!”. Daisy heard no one so terrified before in her life. His eyes were haunted, and only half conscious he tried to get up and draw his sword. He was gently pressed down again by the king on his side.  
“No, no, no, no… Don’t leave me, don’t leave me…”  
“Shhh, Master Burglar. Everything is alright. You’re not on Ravenhill anymore. Calm down...”  
Bilbo blinked a few times, the fog in his eyes clearing up.  
“Thorin…?”  
A positive deep rumble answered.  
“Oh Yavanna, Thorin… I am sorry, Thorin, so sorry...”  
“You’ve got nothing to apologize for, Master Baggins. But I have. For my unspeakable behavior, for putting you in harm’s way, and… for my unwanted advances...”  
“That was not you, Thorin, that was the sickness… I told you before on the battlefield and I shall tell you again till you get it through your thick head, I forgive every single thing. But, I left the mountain before you woke up. I just needed some time and space… And then I didn’t thought… I was afraid you couldn't forgive me, Thorin Oakenshield.”  
“I could never not forgive you, Bilbo Baggins. I can only thank you all my life. You saved me, my nephews, my home and my entire race, without any expectations. No selfish reasons. No honor or promises to hold. You just did. And for that, I shall be in your debt forever. If I didn’t know you would absolutely despise it, I would offer to serve you for the rest of my life.”  
The wounded hobbit huffed his response while intertwining their fingers together. They kinda looked like lovers, she noticed, and it made her wonder...  
“Oh you dramatic, thick-headed dwarf. Don’t say such things. I am just a simple gentlehobbit, I do not deserve or need the services of a king. That you and the boys are living in your well-deserved home now, Thorin, is enough thanks for me, you bloody oaf. Be happy for me and see your debt as paid, alright?”  
The dwarf swallowed thickly and responded in a heavy voice:  
“You, Bilbo Baggins, are far to perfect for your own good.”  
Daisy could have sworn she saw a blush blooming on the hobbit’s cheeks in response, but soon two dwarven princes were blocking her view, hugging their poor leader bone crushingly and sobbing overdramatically.  
She them noticed a small group of eight other dwarves standing in a close circle around the four on the ground. She recognized one of them as Dwalin. And one did wear a hat that was extravagant, even for hobbit standards.  
But then she was distracted by the very good-looking and very pleasant dwarf Sorun helping her down with a warm smile and all thoughts about dwarven kings were wiped from her mind in favor of the butterflies in her stomach.

-.-

She rode with Sorun the next day, enjoying talking to him just as much as the day before the attack. She loved his deep voice and his way with words, and he also seemed interested. Maybe, after arriving at Erebor, she would get to make him a flower crown one day…

-.-

As the caravan made rest once more, the dwarven army long gone on their fast rams, leaving only behind the king and the rest of the company. It seems like two certain dwarves of the famous rag-tag group had to stay in the mountain, being to old for the ride. Why a king stays with a caravan abandoned all his kingly duties for the hobbits, you may ask. Daisy didn’t know, and in favor of staying sane, she did NOT question it.  
While she got two bowls of soup for Sorun and herself, she overheard a conversation of the companions that once set out to kill a dragon. But you wouldn’t know of their epic deeds from their current behavior.  
“Do NOT eat it!”  
“Eat! Eat! Eat!”  
“I swear, if you’re putting that in your mouth, I am never going to kiss you again.”  
“Hey! It IS nutritious and kinda delicious, alright?”  
“YOU ATE IT BEFORE?!”  
“Whoopsie...”  
“I won! I won! Hah, pay up, brother!”  
“We bet he would eat THIS, not that he ate it before!”  
“I swear, if I wouldn’t love you so much-”  
“You’re just a sore loser-”  
“-love ya too, sap-”  
“-read the fine print-”  
“-don’t-”  
“Alright, but-”  
“I swear, if you don’t shut up, I am going to bread all your beards together-”  
“BILBO!”  
“What?”  
“Why would you be so cruel?”  
“Because you two are menaces-”  
“Hey!”  
“And you, do not eat that. It is unnatural...”

Daisy smiled to herself. They sounded just like a rowdy family. A Took one, no doubt, but a family, nonetheless. And then she noticed the king smiling fondly at the hobbit, currently absent-mindedly shoving dinner in the princes hands, while trying to convince the starfish-dwarf of something. But Bilbo didn’t seem to notice, and just a few minutes later, when the majestic dwarf was engaged in a conversation with Dwalin, the hobbit was staring rather love sickly at the obvious king. Daisy shook her head exasperatedly. Such pining idiots were really rare. That would need some good matchmaking.

-.-

“There it is!”  
the dwarves of their troop began to shout. Sorun pointed at the mountain now in sight even through the horribly thick fog.  
“Look, Ma’am. The lonely mountain. We will be there in no time.”  
“Yes indeed, Master Sorun. It seems truly as great as the tales you told us say!”  
And Daisy really meant that. The great mass that was Erebor stood heavy and proud, oozing an aura of great power.  
As they progressed, the two giant stone guards came into sight. They were a masterpiece, showing the expertise of the dwarven craft. The lights of Erebor shone, leading the way to the great entrance. They followed them and soon reached the gate of the mountain.  
“State your name!”  
“Thorin, son of Thrain, King under the mountain! And the 23. caravan from the blue mountains as well as the folk of the hobbits!”  
“The king is here! Open the gates! Follow the plan for the arrival of the hobbits!”  
“Welcome to Erebor, Ma’am.”  
And as the two mighty stone wings opened, they first saw the great halls of Erebor. Incredible fortune, impossible craftings and in the mid of all that wealth: a king and his hobbit. Who had abandoned this realm, all the supporting and worshipping folks, and all this treasure for the Shire and its disapproving inhabitants. They had called him mad, because he saw the real world and changed because of it. They had called him weird, for staying a bachelor, when he lost his heart to a mighty king. They had called him improper, because he knew there were more important things than gossiping over tea. They had called him foolish, because they once were. But now they knew, and they would change, as he did.

-.-

Daisy swiped the dirt of her hands and the sweat of her forehead. She turned around, to see a figure riding to her small farm. She smiled to herself, picked up her basket with vegetables and hurried to her front porch.  
“Hello again, Master Sorun. How may I help you?”  
A deep chuckle followed her words.  
”You will never stop greeting me like that, will you? Lukhudel?”  
“I don’t know, husband of mine. Will I?”  
“Well, I do not wish for it. It reminds me of our wonderful courting time.”  
“You mean, when you would show up every morning and evening at my doorstep, gifting me small things and telling me your great stories? Or the times where you were asking me to sew your clothing together again?”  
“Both I guess, Lukhudel.”  
They chuckled and shared a quick peck.  
“Come inside. Dinners ready, and the kids are waiting.”  
He got exited almost immediately. After all these years, having children was still a wonder for the dwarrow. The whole mountain was in uproar, once they saw the true expand of the hobbit families. There were statures involved and some things Daisy didn’t really wanted to know. But, it helped the acceptance of the hobbits and mixed marriage. Because, you know, a dwarf marrying a hobbit meant children. When she had been pregnant with the twins, Sorun refused to leave her side, being absolutely overprotective.  
“My little jewels! Where are you two?”  
He called, sauntering towards the house. She looked after him and smiled. He made a great father. She got truly lucky. Sorun gave up on being a merchant to stay with her and started working in the forges. But he had to be a miner for a year first, which was why he ripped his clothes more faster than she could fix. Silly dwarf. She, as all the other hobbits, got to settle at the feet of Erebor, each one getting land to farm on. And after the first years, they got the land to green almost as much as the Shire. Bilbo Baggins, now also a hero for the hobbits, stayed in the mountain, as a counselor for the king. At least that’s what he told everyone. But no hobbit lady above her tweens could have missed that looks between Thorin and him. And in the year where she and Sorun got married, they announced their courtship officially, surprising an exact amount of zero people. And the marriage was announced just two days prior.  
The future looked promising, her small dwobbits and her husband were the best she could wish for, and the incredible Master of Bag End had finally found his own, well deserved happiness.  
Very lucky, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO WANTS TO READ THE GRAND MARRIAGE?


	4. Something expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a little extra. Wedding bells, everyone!

> _Silk is a thing where natures' blooms and fine gemstones unite, being soft, delicate, yet precious and resplendent. Shining with colors, deep tones and pastel alike. Immortal like crystals, yet easily crushed and torn just as petals. It is the symbol of union and compromises without repressing the other. Showing such a perfect relationship, it is no wonder it was chosen as the marriage theme of Thorin Oakenshield, king under the mountain and of Durin’s Folk, lord of silver fountains, and Bilbo Baggins, Friend of Dwarves, Elves and Humankind, Head of the Baggins Family and elected leader of the hobbit folk._

They all wore silk, some whole dresses or robes, some only a ribbon. But everyone, no matter race or age, showed their support by wearing the precious fabric. And there were masses attending, once again showing what great influence the to-be-wedded pair had. Daisy herself wore a light blue silk shawl, matched with her husbands silken accents on his coat and her children’s hair ribbons. Her good dwarven friend Daria opted for a rich red tone instead, making herself a truly beautiful girdle embroidered with fine golden string. But none of them beat the seemingly nervous king, dressed in Durin’s blue and a strong tunic. He had a wide coat with luxurious fur, an overlayer of dark blue silk woven over it, displaying the picture of an oak with two acorns, branches intertwining then, the whole thing accented with silver.

> _The king also choose to wear a courting gift from Master Baggins, it being a Durin’s blue bloom on a hairpin, made from fabric, yet looking like freshly picked in full bloom. The to-be-consort wore the first gift he received to refresh the courtship after he returned to the mountain in exchange. A beautiful brooch with a careful, complicated pattern with small gems worked into it, holded the Narkat, a kind of cloak, together, a pure ebony, as the color is tradition for the hobbit folk and the Narkat being a typical dwarven wedding attire. His waistcoat was Durin Blue, matching the Kings colors and being decorated with angular, silver desings._

The grand doors opened and all heads turned towards the figure walking down the aisle. Master Baggins looked stunning indeed, Daisy noted, but no one seemed to be as much in awe as the tall king. When they stood up there, exchanging strong, confident vows, ready to fight anything threating their happiness, she was awed in return. And fight they could, everyone, really everyone, in a room knew that. They stood proud, their love a fiery glint in their eyes, equals to nobody but the other. Born to be leaders, born to love each other with a fierce power and a gentle fondness. And Daisy knew that this would be one hell of a power couple.

 

> _[...], so now we cheerish our new consort, Bilbo Baggins, he who his name speaks for itself and does not need titles to awe anyone who might hear it._

\- from the dwarven records


End file.
